As Lovely As The Flower For Which She Was Named
by Heyitsm
Summary: What If on that fateful day of the reaping when Primrose Everdeen's name was drawn, Katniss Everdeen had fainted and never volunteered? What will happen when Prim is thrust into the 74th annual hunger games? Originally a one-shot. I am going to write the rest and a sequel soon
1. Chapter 1:The Reaping

Hey guys! This is the first chapter of Prim's games, as requested. If this is successful I will be writing a sequel. And also, I changed the male tribute because I can't kill off Peeta yet if I write a sequel about life after the games for Prim. And I might skip through a little bit of the train rides, because to stay true to Prim's character, they wouldn't be very interesting because Prim would just stay in her room and cry and politely keep quiet at meals. All thoughts in italics! PS: Don't read the chapter labeled 'The fight' because it has major spoilers because it's the end of the games, unless you don't mind spoilers. Hope you like it!

I wake up drowsily, and stumble out of bed. I almost trip on Buttercup, my feet finding yellow matted fur and quickly lifting due to the startling sound of Buttercup's cry of pain. "Oh, sorry Buttercup!" I stutter, pulling him up onto my lap and stroking his tangled fur. _Aw, He stayed at my feet all night, watching over me. _I search for Katniss, craning my head around, but she has vanished. Probably out hunting and gathering with Gale for tonight. The night of the reaping everyone celebrates because their children are safe from death's looming threat of the games for another year. _Well, not everybody. _However, of course, at least two families will not be doing any celebrating, cowering in fear in their homes of their loved ones and children dying. _It's just not fair. Nobody should have to suffer like that whether they're the loved ones of the reaped or the tribute. I wish there was just some magical button I could press and end all the fear, sadness and suffering the games provoke. _I ignore the rebellious thoughts for now and get on with my day. The reaping begins at two o' clock. First, I clean Father's shaving mirror as always. _He always hated the grimy layer of coal dust that settled on it, blurring the mirrors accuracy. _ Afterwards I go out back and milk my goat, Lady for my contribution to the celebratory meal. 12 o' clock. I go back inside and fill a tub of water to bathe in, and settle into it, slipping into my inner thoughts and consciousness. _20 slips. 42 slips. 1 slip. 1 slip. 20 threatening to take Katniss' life, 42 seeking Gale, 1 slip that could steal the love of my life forever from me, and 1 slip holding a knife to my own throat. All floating freely in that reaping bowl to be discovered by Effie Trinket's bizarrely gloved hand. _I realize the time and get out of the bath tub and slip into an outfit my Mother has laid out for me. _Katniss' first reaping outfit._ I put my hair into two neat blonde braids, wet and walk into our small living room. Katniss has returned from her hunting trip. I hug her then she gets ready and we walk to the reaping. I'm shaking like an autumn leaf by the time we reach town square. "I'll find you after the reaping, don't worry Prim, they won't pick you." Katniss soothes me unsuccessfully. _One slip._ A gruff peacekeeper pricks my finger and takes a drop of my blood, then shoves me towards the pen of terrified 12-year-olds. Effie Trinket does her normal routine of high pitched chirps about the hunger games with teary unnaturally pink eyes then shows us the exact same video we watch every single year. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She trills. "Ladies first!" She reaches a decorated hand down into the reaping bowl. _One slip. One slip that can end my life. _She pulls one out and carefully unfolds it. "Primrose Everdeen!" _That's me. I am Primrose Everdeen. I am now a tribute, and I am sentenced to die. _The blood drains out of my face and I struggle to breath. _No, no, it's not me. It can't be. But it is. _I am horrified and consumed by fear. I want to run, and leave this horrid place forever, but I can't. "Primrose Everdeen?" Effie calls out again. I take a deep breath and make my way onto the stage with slow, robotic, forced movements. I am boarding the first step when I hear a familiar voice call out. "Prim! Prim! No! I—" _Katniss. _People stare and gasp when peacekeepers crowd her and drag her away. "Prim! No! Get your hands off of me! Let me go! I volun—"That's all I hear before she is taken away. _Oh god. What are they doing to her? Putting a bullet through her head? Torturing her? Turning her into an avox? She's going to die! Oh god, why did I have to drag her down with me? _Effie clears her throat politely, signaling to stop paying attention to the Capitol's crimes. "And now for the boys." She says. She reaches into the reaping bowl and grasps a single slip.

_1 slip that could steal the love of my life forever from me. _"Rory Hawthorne!" She sings. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The tributes of district twelve in the 74th annual hunger games!" She squeals, ushering us off. _Not him, Why him? So many slips and only 2 marked with 'Primrose Everdeen' and 'Rory Hawthorne', yet we're both going into the hunger games, and we're both going to die together. _


	2. Chapter 2:The Train Ride

**Hey guys! Okay, so you guys said you wanted me to pick up where I left off, but there are some plot twists in the future that won't make any sense if I don't post her full experience in the games. So I'll speed type it and I'll start on the sequel ASAP. I already have the first chapter of the sequel done. Thoughts are in italic. Hope you like it! **

My time on the train passes too quickly for my liking, but it feels like a decade. I mostly sit in my room and quietly weep, occasionally coming out of my room for meals, where I politely eat silently. Sometimes I pass Rory in the hallway, and he just looks at me sympathetically and seems like he wants to say something, but always shies away. _6 o'clock. _An avox calls me to dinner and I comply. I pass Rory, like always the past few days. Only this time He grabs my arm gently and pulls me a little closer to him and I blush. He looks at me with sad yet determined eyes and begins to speak sternly but softly. "Listen, I'll get you out of there. Don't worry, just trust me." He says in a gentle yet dead serious voice. I stare uncomprehendingly. "Please," He pleads, his stern voice falling apart. _What does he mean by that? Can I trust him? _A thousand thoughts are scurrying through my mind and I'm surprised when I hear myself "Okay." I say clearly in my voice that is hoarse from lack of use. He nods in agreement. "Thank you." He says, pulling me into a hug. _What are his motives? _I am overcome with suspicion but I accept his offer and warm hug. _Nothing to lose. _We all eat in silence as usual, Effie occasionally comments on plans and our schedule. The food in the Capitol is very strange but delicious. Bizarre crunchy colorful crystal like candy, a sweet purple broth that reminds me of Lady's milk, accompanied by a pink roll filled with something that tastes vaguely like peaches decorated with an edible green flower. These foods are probably some kind of delicacy in the Capitol, but for some reason as I slowly chew these strange foods I long for the simpler foods we had back in district twelve like wild roots, or lady's milk and cheese or Katniss' game. I'm not sure whether I'm nauseous because of these freakish Capitol foods or because I'm about to die in the Hunger Games, but something in my digestive system definitely isn't right. _I always did have a very weak stomach, I remember when I first ate the flat bread made of tesserae grain when I was younger, I almost threw up because it tasted so different and it was the first thing in my stomach in days. Right around after when Father died. _I let a single tear fall into my lap. _No, no, this just won't work. I have to be strong for those I love in my final moments. I will not be a bloodbath cannon. The Capitol doesn't own me and I'm not going to play these games 'fairly'. _I walk to the bathroom out of fear of throwing up, but it turns out Haymitch is way ahead of me. He plows through the door and makes a beeline for the toilet to throw up, with out even bothering to move me to the side politely and I watch with nothing to do but brace myself as Haymitch vomits all over me. _Seriously? This is the person who is training me to fight and controlling what I receive in the arena? My life is in the hands of a disgusting drunk. _I shriek and run out of the bathroom coated in sticky disgusting vomit that reeks of white liquor. _Scratch that. Its probably mostly liquor. _I pass Rory who is sitting at the table wide eyed stifling a laugh. I ignore him and run to my room and jump into the shower with all of my vomit soiled clothing still on. The showers in the Capitol are impossibly difficult to operate. "Welcome, filthy visitor, to the MyShower 5, the most intuitive shower system in Panem! Please select your water pressure and temperature and soap, conditioner, shampoo and spa products!" A robotic voice calls out. I have no idea how it works, so I just press a random regal blue button and I am repetitively sprayed with ice cold water and I scream at the top of my lungs. _Ah! So cold, it's like I'm being sprayed with pure ice! _I hear a knock on the bathroom door. "You okay in there?" I hear Rory ask, muffled by the walls and noise. "Uh... Yeah!" I reassure anxiously.I frantically pull a sparkling purple lever and I am gently sprayed with water of a much less hostile temperature. I relax into the tub and calmly attempt to select a soap. I press a blue and green striped button and jump as two silver and white mechanical arms shoot out of the wall and vigorously scrub my vomit covered hair with a strange green gel a similar consistency to the vomit. When I'm done bathing I slog out of the shower and take off my soaked clothing and put on a silky pink gown and slip into bed, burying myself deep in the rabbit fur duvet.


	3. Chapter 3:The Chariot Parade

**Hey guys! This is my latest chapter, Sorry if this one isn't great, its tough to write this part because the hunger games has a specific order of the pre-games prepping. Hope you like it! **

I am pulled out of my furry slumber by Effie knocking on my door. "Wake up, Primrose! Another big, big day today!" She chirps. _It's gross how chipper she is when her entire job is sentencing innocent children to their deaths. _I yawn and sit up stiffly and look through the fully stocked closet for something to wear. I decide on a satin lavender shirt with roses on it and a comfortable white cotton pleated skirt. I walk into the dining car and eat breakfast quietly. Scrambled ostrich eggs with toast spread with golden and purple jelly and small dark brown rounded cookies that remind me of coal. We're arriving at the Capitol and I stare out the train car window, shocked. All I can say is it's the strangest place I've ever seen. Nothing like district 12, from the town to the seam entirely different. It feels like I've been transported to another world. We get off the train and Effie escorts us to a strange tall building, where I soon learn that Rory and I will be staying at the top floor. _I'm scared of heights… _Today I'll be meeting my new stylist. I'm not looking forward to be stripped of all my body hair and crammed into ridiculous clothing, but still, I do enjoy meeting new people. Tomorrow is interview day, and the next is training and after that… I realize that I've been sitting here for a long time when Rory comes to check on me. "Hey... Are you alright?" He says awkwardly, leaning against the door frame. _Of course I'm not. I'm about to die a horrible death on live television for entertainment. _He senses that he's said the wrong thing and tries to retract what he said. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to… Be insensitive." He says. I regret making him feel guilty. _He's so sweet; he doesn't have anything to be sorry for. _"Don't worry about it, you have nothing to be sorry for." I reassure, but I know he still thinks I'm upset with him. "Okay... Can I come in?" He asks in a quiet cautious voice. "Sure." I answer as casually as I can. _He never acted like this back home in twelve.. Should I be suspicious? _ He sits down on the foot of the bed politely beside me. "I'm sorry this happened to you..." He says with sorrow very evident in his voice. I almost have to hate him for handling this so much better than me that he's being shipped off to the same fate as me and he still is only worried about me. "It's not your fault, Rory." I say. He turns away for a moment and bites his lip. "I know, the Capitol is to blame for most of our suffering…" He adds. My eyes widen and I discreetly put my finger over my lips. "Oh... Sorry!" He says nervously. I shake my head and stare at the ground. "Don't worry about it, Rory..." I say. _A rebellious suggestion like that could get us both dead in a heart beat, but we are anyway... _"And by the way, thank you." I say. Rory looks back up at me. "What?" He asks in confusion. "For your offer." I explain. "Oh, its okay. I would do it with no hesitation any day." He looks very surprised at his statement, as if he wasn't supposed to say that. I can't say I'm any less shocked. I blush to the color of a strawberry. _He would die for me? Why? _"Sorry, I-I-" Rory begins. "Don't be. I'm sick of you apologizing for nothing, its guilting me out." I plainly joke. I can't entirely say it's a joke though. He nervously laughs. Effie calls us to lunch. This time, it's a little less quiet. Our mentor, Haymitch Abernathy speaks up. "So, what can you do?" He asks hollowly. "I can't really do much..." I say modestly. "Prim, I've all but seen you bring people back from the dead. You and your mother treated me when I cut my arm while Gale was teaching me how to set a snare and it got really infected, remember?" Rory interrupts. I do remember what he's talking about. We were 9 years old at the time, it was an excruciatingly hot summer in district twelve, one of the hottest I and Katniss can remember. School was out so Gale and Katniss decided to teach me and Rory to hunt and gather and provide for ourselves in the case that one of them or both of them were chosen for the hunger games. We were in the same patch of woods. I had failed miserably at hunting earlier. I'm a decent aim, but as soon as I shot a mockingjay, I knew killing wasn't something I was capable of. I cried and cried and apologized repeatedly to the dying bird as I tried to heal it and wrapped its injured wing in gauze, a precious thing in district twelve. I never knew why, but even after I had shot it, it stayed with me, and allowed me to sing with it and stroke its black and white blood stained feathers, right up until it died. I buried it in a shallow hole I dug with my fingers and laid a stone above it's grave and laid the prettiest wild flowers I could find over the tomb. To this day it's still a very common nightmare; I usually have it every other night. I dream I'm stuck in the same shallow hole I buried her in and I can't move, my entire body is dead weight. I scream and scream for help, and only the bird comes. She is restored to her original glory that I stripped her of when I shot her, her feathers show no red impurities, only brilliant black and white feathers. She flies just above me endlessly, singing and chirping, begging me to join her, but I just can't. She lands on the tip of my nose and stares at me. I plead her to help me, but she only pecks and sings one last time, then stares at me with sad eyes. She disappears for a moment and comes back wielding white flowers in her feet. She hovers over me and drops them all over my body, and they're the heaviest flowers I've ever known, each one weighing about 100 pounds. She drops them all over my body, and then my face, but saves my eyes for last. She hesitates on the last flowers, and looks at me sadly, and with the wing that I shot, she does the district 12 three finger salute of respect, then drops the last rose on my eyes, sentencing me to darkness. Rory saw how upset I was about the death of the mockingjay and he came over and sat on the rock beside me, and hugged me as I cried. Gale called him back and he had to get back to setting snares. He set his snares, still glancing back at me weeping. He was distracted and his hand slipped, plunging the knife into his arm causing a 1 inch deep and 4 inch long cut. Rory had refused to let me treat him stubbornly for about 5 days until infection had set in. He weakly held his arm out and I cut off some of the dead tissue and used some herbs to help stop infection from spreading anymore than it had already and I sewed it closed. "Prim? Prim? You okay?" Rory asks, breaking my train of thought. "Oh, yeah sorry I'm fine." I answer. "Anyway, Prim you're probably the best doctor in district twelve." Rory compliments. "Thanks Rory, I am okay at healing. But for the need to heal I'd have to of actually survived a fight." I say, a little harsher than intended. "Prim, you're also the most charming person I've ever met. Even if you couldn't fight them, you could easily out wit them or charm them out of it." Rory compliments again. "But you can shoot, and set snares." I say. "Hardly, Prim don't argue with me on this, trust me, you'll win. I promise." He says, his gray eyes taking on an intense look. I nod and we silently finish then go off to meet our stylists and prepare for the chariot rides. I'm escorted into a strange place, and a man with purple lipstick and orange corkscrew curls and two women, one talk and lean with aqua colored spiky hair and golden tattoos, another short and plump with pea green skin just like Effie's stand over me giving me disapproving looks. "Ah! What are we going to do with you, child?" One squeaks. "You must live in the mud!" Another protests. _People with gold tattoos, orange curls and green skin are shunning me for my physical appearance.. Amusing. _They hose me down with a strange capitol shower system then strip me of every last hair on my body whilst gossiping over silly capitol things, and I can't help but feel sorry for their ignorance. _They've never seen the real world, they've never seen people starve in the streets, never suffered a day in their lives. It's difficult to blame them for their actions when they're so innocently sheltered by the Capitol's cushy duvets and purple broths that they're borderline infantile. Everything is a childish game for their amusement to them.._ I tune out their meaningless chatter and zone out with the rhythm of the warm water hitting my bare skin. Then I'm sent into another similar room where I sit on a steel bench virtually naked in only a thin blue robe and wait for my stylist to arrive. A man with dark skin and vibrant gold eyeliner steps into the room. "Hello, I'm Cinna, your stylist. Nice to meet you." He says, extending his hand. "Hi Cinna, Nice to meet you too. I'm Primrose." I say shaking his hand. He briefly looks me up and down, and I almost shriek and cover my chest but I resist the urge to prevent further drama. _Ah, why is he looking at me like that? He reminds me of the head peacekeeper Cray.. _He seems to sense how uncomfortable I am and moves on. "I have your chariot costume ready. I'll go get it." He says, walking into a large room that seems to be full of clothes. _Dead tributes' chariot costumes. _I shudder at the thought of the clothing of the murdered resting nonchalantly on the fabric I will put on my body. He walks out carrying a black body suit hanging on a clothes hanger covered in plastic. He hands it to me and I nod and step into another room and change into it and the matching cape. I walk out of the room. "Great, Okay now we're going to send you back to your prep team for hair and make-up and I'll add the final touches at the chariot parade." He says softly. Normally I don't mind being treated like a child, in the end I am still a child but it just feels wrong for him to treat me like a baby then send me off to fend for myself in the hunger games. I make my way to the chariot parade where I realize I'm late because everyone is here apart from me. I carelessly walk in and Rory helps me onto the tall chariot, attracting every eye in the entire place, from the tributes to the Capitol citizens are all staring at me and Rory. _Oh, I'm late. That's a big deal in the Capitol._ I suddenly hear an elongated universal gasp and I realize that my, as well as Rory's body is on fire. I brace myself for excruciating pain and death, but nothing happens. Cinna leans in to me and whispers. "Sorry Primrose, I thought you might be afraid of the synthetic flames so I lit your costume while you weren't paying attention." He whispers apologetically. I nod in understanding. "Smile and wave, the crowd will love it." He instructs me. The chariot parade begins and Rory and I do as told and the crowd goes insane. Cheering, screaming, blowing kisses, clapping, jumping, they love us for some reason. The rest of the night is pretty uneventful and we're soon back at the training center and I change into a purple striped satin gown and slip under the covers once again. _It's nice to be alone and able to relax and sleep again, But I know that when I fall into slumber it will only get me closer to my untimely end._

**Hey guys, Sorry I'm not a really big fan of this chapter... It's too fluffy and uneventful but that's because I'm way too detailed of a writer... I promise I'll make it shorter next time and we'll get to the games and then the sequel. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4:The interviews

**Hey people! Okay so this is the latest update, Its going to have the interviews… MWAHAHAHAAAA! Hey by the way, what do y'all think of Prory? Hope you like it! **

I awaken in the suspiciously soft mattress with equally suspiciously soft sheets that are much different than my worn out stiff mattress with the old rough canvas cover that I share with Katniss. It wasn't comfortable, but it was home and I miss it dearly. I glance to the calendar on the wall. _2 days left to live.._ I drag myself out from under my covers and walk out in the hall to wake up Rory. I push the door open to find a groggy Rory wrapped in sheets and a duvet. I sneak up on him. "Rory.." I say in a sing song quiet voice.. _Now its time for the real fun.._ I grab hold of the duvet and yank it out from under him, waking him in a panic. "Ah! What? No!" He yells in his sleepy panic attack. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that.. My time is limited, I shouldn't waste it pulling pranks.._ "Rory, its Prim. Wake up." I say, pulling him out of his startled slumber. "Oh, good morning Prim.." He says with his eyes still closed. "Good morning, Rory." I say with a laugh. "Come on. Get up." I tug at his pajama sleeve. "Alright, alright I'm going." He says, finally opening his eyes and sitting up. We wander outside to find that everyone was waiting for us and I blush. We sit down and Effie glares at us because we're still in our pajamas, and I have done nothing with my hair, as usual. That must be a felony in the Capitol. We eat breakfast and exchange polite small talk and I learn that directly afterwards we'll be going to get ready for our interviews all day. I groan at the thought of make up and prepping that will take up most of my day. I'm again escorted to the same prepping room where Cinna will dress me and my prep team will do my make up. I sit at a table across from Cinna. "Hello, Primrose, nice to see you again." He greets me. "Hello, Cinna." I say dryly. He subtly clears his throat. "Shall we discuss your interview strategies?" He suggests. "I guess…" I say. He nods. _This day won't be fun. I have the worst stage fright.. But we never did plays or anything back in district 12 simply because of the lack of will and fundage, so I never had to worry about it.. _ "So, you have stage-fright?" He asks. "Yes.." I say suspiously. _How did he know that? _"Pretend you're not speaking to the audience or Caesar Flickerman, pretend that you're talking to…." He trails off. "Katniss." I say. "Pretend you're talking to Katniss." He corrects himself. "Okay.. Are we done with this part now?" I ask impatiently. "Yes." He says. "I've got something beautiful for you to wear." He says confidently, taking a step backwards to the wall and pulling off a coat hanger covered in black plastic. He pulls it off unveiling a sparkly red and orange strapless dress that falls just to my knees. I gasp. "Its beautiful…" I breath. "Thank you, Also, It's rigged with the same synthetic flames as last night." Cinna says. "Now it's time for your prep team to come do your hair and make up, See you later." He says walking out and I wave goodbye. The same 3 people from yesterday run into the room. "Hi, Rosalie!" Octavia greets. "Its Primrose." I correct her. The poke and prod at me like a zoo animal, all squealing over what they could do with my nails, hair and face. They spend hours applying cosmetic after cosmetic until they finally finish. "Would you like to see, Prisila?" Venia asks. "Primrose." I correct again. "Right.." Venia says, handing me a mirror. I don't even recognize the girl in the mirror. My lips are orange lined with red lip liner. My eyes are shadowed on both the top and bottom in orange, yellow and red flames. I have so much blush on my face it looks like I'm actually blushing. "It looks…Pretty." I force out through gritted teeth. "Ah! I just knew you would love it!" Flavius squeals. "Oh my, look at the time, Come on Pristine, you mustn't be late for the interviews!" Venia says, pointing at her golden watch. "Primrose." I correct yet again, with annoyance clear in my voice. "Okay, Prototype." Venia says, grabbing my wrist and taking me to the building where they are having the interviews live. _I give up. _I sit backstage next to Rory with the other tributes waiting for their interview. The other tributes are mostly unmemorable, and as the time passes I feel like I'm on death row. _Its my turn now. It's okay Primrose, just talk to Katniss…_ I reassure myself as I take my seat in the interview chair opposite to Caesar Flickerman, seeming to be up in flames as my dress swishes back and forth. "Hello Primrose, And what a lovely name I must say that is, Primrose." He says. "Um, Hello Caesar, Thank you." I say awkwardly. "So, Primrose, I have to say, you and your district partner Rory were really something last night at the Chariot Parade." He says. "Uhh.. Thank you, you too." I say nervously. _Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I just say that? _The crowd laughs. "So Prim, as a young girl, how do you feel about being here about to go into the hunger games?" Caesar asks. "Honestly, I just want to go home." I say plaintively. The crowd says "Awww.." Universally. "Well, Prim, you seem like a very smart, talented young lady, so you go out there and win, and you'll be home before you even know it." He says with a warm smile and I fake a smile back and leave the stage and watch Rory take his place on stage and I watch tentatively. It starts out mostly small talk, but then it takes a rather interesting turn. "So, Rory, you're a handsome young man, so tell me, do you have a special someone back home?" Caesar asks. "Well, maybe one girl..." Rory says shyly and my heart shatters into a million pieces but I force myself to keep watching even though its tearing my soul apart. "This is what you do; You go out there, and win this thing, and she'll have no choice but to fall in love with you." Caesar says and the crowd roars, but Rory looks away and bites his lip, shaking his head. "No, that won't work.." Rory says quietly. "And why exactly not?" Caesar asks, genuinely curious. "Because.. I- I-" Rory stutters. "You what?" Caesar asks. "Because I'm in love with Primrose Everdeen." Rory admits, and the crowd goes insane with different emotions. _He—He's in love with.. Me? _I become dizzy and the world transforms into a pit of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5:Training

**My new chapter is here! Hope you like it! Last chapter before the games.**

I awaken in a sterile room in a strange bed. _A hospital.._ People whom I suppose are doctors whisper anxiously then crowd around my bed. A tall, pale lanky man with brown hair and blue eyes writes on a clip board. "Hello, , you may not remember, but you fainted and collapsed during the interviews. You hit your head on a coffee table and sprained your leg when you got it tangled in a chair. I'm afraid you may have to take it easy the next couple of days." He explains and I come unhinged. "What?" I scream. "Well, as I explained before, you—" "I heard you!" I yell. " , I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to calm down." He cautions. "What do you mean 'calm down'?" I shout, and I feel a cold strange liquid seeping into my veins and the world goes dark again. I awaken in the training center, in a wheel chair. " , you became aggressive and we had to use morphling to subdue you." The same man says, his tone more hostile. I start to scream, but I refrain, noticing the tube lodged in my wrist. They have me drugged.. I comply and pretend to mind my own business at the edible and poisonous plant station while Rory is shyly shooting a bow and arrow. I notice the careers, especially Cato staring at me smirking. The boy from 1 is spearing targets, the girl from 1 is camouflaging herself and the boy from 2, Cato is scarily slicing dummies, the girl from 2 is throwing knives at a target, managing a fatal hit each time and the girl and boy from 4 are tying knots. _I don't pay much attention to the others, because they're not much different than me, but the careers.. And the way they are glaring isn't a very good sign_. We are then called in for our personal training score judging. Rory and I are last. The crowd thins out until I am all alone, then I am called for my session. I am greeted by a wide array of weapons, but I ignore them and go straight for the camouflaging station. I dip my finger in some red berry juice, and do something I never thought I would ever dare do in my right mind. I watch my hands elegantly paint a message on the floor. '**The blood is on your hands, not ours.' **It reads. It's a few simple words but it speaks multitudes about the capitol. I wouldn't be surprised if the killed me on the spot for this rebellious stunt. _I don't know why I did that, but I'm almost glad I did._ When training is over, we watch the screen anxiously to see our training scores. Rory and I are last. **Rory Hawthorn: 7 **Effie claps and Haymitch pats him on the back. "Good job, boy." He says. **Primrose Everdeen: 2 **I gasp and almost faint again. They've confirmed what I already know. And its destroying me inside. Rory wordlessly carries me up the many flights of stairs to reach the 12th floor and lies me down on my bed. "Thank you." I say. He just nods and goes to bed. I don't bother to get undressed and change into my pajamas, I just go to sleep fully dressed and hope I never wake up.

I'm running. Running as fast as I can. But Clove already has 3 knives in my back. My pace is slowing as I begin to die, but I must keep fighting. I must keep running. The entire career pack is chasing me now. It was only Clove, but they all just appeared behind me. I try to run but every step I take they get 10 feet closer. The girl from one is wearing the same high heeled shoes from interview night. I turn around to fight her and she kicks me backwards, driving her high heel into my stomach and I collapse to the ground, driving the knives in further. They stand over me and laugh. I'm in the mockingjay's shallow grave. The tributes wear black funeral wear that is splattered in fresh blood. Marvel spears me in the kidney, pulling it in and out and twisting it around in the wound. Glimmer takes off her heels again and jams it into my eye, pulling it out and sending blood spraying all over her and she laughs in satisfaction. Cato selects a sword with a red dragon handle, and brings it up over his head, and smashes it down on my body repeatedly. Clove throws five knives and they all stick into my face and mouth. The district 4 tributes seem sympathetic at first, but then she unties a knot opening her purse and salty water spills out and floods my grave and stings my entire body. Then my loved ones show up. They all don black as well, just no blood. They weep for me extensively then they stand over my body. Katniss and my mother sob over me, stinging my wounds even more as Katniss walks over and drops a poem in and salutes me, my mother drops in healing herbs, but they never heal me, they just burn my degraded flesh like acid. Rory comes and sits by me and drops in a valentine that I remember from when we were 10 years old. It was Valentines Day, and I had gotten a few valentines but I turned them down, hoping he might ask me to be his valentine. I saw the valentine in his hand and he came to talk to me, but he never gave me the valentine. I saw him out in the hall crumpling it up and throwing it away and I picked it up and read it. It read; **Dear Primrose, Primroses are yellow, I am so blue, I would be lucky to have a valentine like you. I Know I'm not perfect, But you are, you are my shining star and I love you, Prim. Love, Rory. **It was a simple poem written by a ten year old, but it meant the world to me. I kept it on my nightstand and read it when I was sad, and now it is glued onto my face with blood and suffocating me. The rest of the Hawthornes drop in snares, each one resembling it's owner. The snares entangle me and I see the mockingjay, flying above me once again. She looks at me with eyes so sad, and drops 100 pound thorny primrose flowers all throughout my grave, and the thorns stick into my maimed flesh, and as always, she saves my eyes for last. I lie there watching my loved ones weep for my death, writhing in an excruciating pain no man has ever known and watch helplessly as my world disappears into an abyss of darkness.


	6. Chapter 6:Let the games begin

**Hey everybody! First, I want to apologize that my chapters during prepping for the games are boring and unsuspenseful. I hate the prepping stage because I have zero inspiration because I'm forced to do specific things in an unnatural order. The games begin this chapter and will be a lot better.**

I wake up screaming, drenched in sweat and I'm breathing so hard I can see my chest rise and fall. My heart races at a million miles per hour. My door crashes open and Rory tumbles in the room at the speed of light with Effie not far behind him. "Oh my, what's wrong, dear?" Effie chirps hysterically. "Prim, are you okay?" Rory asks in a startled voice. _I'm not okay. The games begin tomorrow and I have an injured leg. My loved ones, along with my enemies and the rest of Panem will all be watching me die on live television. I can't let them know just how terrified I am. _I give a small nod and Rory pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair. "Uh.. Sorry, I'll stop." He says nervously. "No, its okay, I'm okay." I say. "Are you sure? I heard you screaming." Rory asks. "No, I promise I'm fine. It was just a dream." I assure him. "Prim, we both know dreams can be our enemies, but they are powerless if you refuse them of their power." Rory says wisely. There's something about his words that makes it seem as if he wasn't talking about dreams. _'Dreams can be our enemies, but they are powerless if you refuse them of their power.' Massive, great, evil power that is so potent, yet so fragile. Power that someone can be stripped of with a simple denial of it. What does he mean..? _He notices my uncomprehending stare and changes the subject. "What was it about?" He asks a bit too innocently. "I'd rather not relive it." I explain. He sits with me a little while until I've somewhat stopped my groggy panic. "Rory, you should go. The games start tomorrow. You need your sleep." I say. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks. "Yes, I'm fine." I reassure him. "Okay…" He says hesitantly. "Call me if you need anything." He says, leaving. "Goodnight, Rory." I say and I try to fall asleep, but none comes. It seems as if I'm trapped in a world of semi-darkness, not allowed to go further, and not allowed to leave. I glance to the clock, on the wall, mocking how little time I have left. _8 o'clock._ I hear footsteps and Haymitch barges in. "Wake up, sweetheart. The games begin today." He mutters, shaking my shoulder. "I'm up.." I say, sitting up and opening my eyes. "Get up.." He says, walking out of the room. I groan and pull myself up out of bed. I walk over to my closet and slip on a cotton red top that is covered in sequins and a comfortable pair of black corduroy pants. I walk out into the hall into the elegant dining room and take a seat on a purple velvet upholstered dining chair. Since its our last meal before the games, the food is extra extravagant. But for some reason I just can't bring myself to eat. I scrape the food around on the plate with my knife. "Prim, you really need to eat. The games begin at 10 and in the games, food and water are a lot more difficult to come by." Rory says. "The boy is right..." Haymitch adds. I force down a little bit and drink some water obediently. No one says a word, out of the lack of parting words to say to us. I hug Rory. He starts to say something, but stops. _Prim, this may be the last time you ever see him again.._ _You need to tell him or you'll take it to your grave. _"Rory, I have to tell you.." I begin and his saddened face perks up a bit. "Good luck…" I finish. _Prim! You have to tell him! Tell him now before its too late! _My conscious screams for me to tell him how I feel, but I just can't do it. He embraces me one last time, and we're sent our separate ways into our launch rooms. I sit silently in an uncomfortable chair in the launch room. Cinna brings out my tribute uniform; a black shirt, sickly green pants, work boots and a thermal jacket. I quietly change into it. I sit, anxiously shaking in my chair. Cinna offers me a glass of water and I accept it, because I've pretty much just sweated out a gallon of water. But my shaky hands spill all over myself. I hear the count down. _The count down. Counting down my life. Oh my god, oh my god, Oh my god. This can't be happening. This is a sick and twisted nightmare. I'm about to wake up. _"Primrose, you have to get in the tube. Trust me, it'll be okay." Cinna says. I command my body to get in the tube unwillingly with stiff robotic movement. I am slowly lifted into the arena. _60, 59, 58, 57, 56,55, 54… I scope out the cornucopia. A mound of colorful backpacks. Horrific knives with cruel blades spread out across the ground. A few deadly looking spears that I can't stop imagining piercing my stomach. A couple swords, which all look like they could easily split me in half, maybe not even with much effort, just the weight of the pure steel sword. And atop the mound in the middle of the pile rests a silver bow and a sheath of arrows. Katniss. She taught Rory to shoot. _I glance to Rory who is glancing back and forth between me and the bow, his face filled with concern and fear. _I hate seeing him like that. _And closest to me lies a pair of flimsy looking binoculars, a few feet away. _Grab the binoculars then grab whatever you can at the cornucopia. _Rory seems to have realized my plan because now he doesn't even seem to care about the bow, he's just staring at me with a terrified expression on his face. _How is he able to read me like that? _I catch his gaze and he stares into my eyes and mouths something; 'Prim, please.'. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _I ignore his pleading and grab the binoculars and rush to the middle of the cornucopia. I grab a purple back pack and I try to grab a knife but I feel myself grabbed by the shoulders and violently slammed on the ground. I look up to see my assailant and its none other than Clove. "Hey Princess! What's up?" She teases. I jerk and squirm underneath her causing her to dig the knife into my hand. "I don't have time to deal with pretty flowers." She says with a twisted grin. She presses a blade to my throat. "Prim!" I hear Rory cry out. The blade is about to slice open my throat when I remember; _My nails. Octavia wanted them long, sharp, pointy and witch-like. _I reach up and sink my finger nails into her eyes, digging them in and wiggling them back and fourth, causing blood to pour out of her eyes. "Ah!" She screams. "Clove! We'll kill her later, come on!" Cato yells to her across the cornucopia. Clove pulls herself off of me and runs to Cato and blindly slits the girl from 6's throat with the same dagger she tried to slit mine with. _Octavia must be so proud of me. _I pick up a bright blue back pack and a knife and run into the woods, as fast as I can with a sprained leg. I run and run. My sprained leg hurts unbearably so I must sit and rest. I decide on a large boulder. I have to move on, I can't stay here and risk it, but I can only run so far without causing extreme agony. I sit and examine my supplies. I pick up my knife that I grabbed fleeing after Clove's attack. I examine closely from many different angles, rolling it through my fingers and accidently cut my thumb and watch as a drop slides off and falls into a small puddle. It clouds the puddle and the larva in the water swarms it. _Great job, Prim. You have another cut and you didn't even run into another tribute. _I ignore the thought and the fact that my blood from both wounds is turning my blue back pack purple and unzip the backpack. It holds a packet of freeze-dried fruits and vegetables, two saltine crackers, a bottle of lotion and a box of matches. _Why, out of all the useful things you could put in the cornucopia, would you choose lotion? I don't think most of us will be alive long enough to have issues with dry skin in the arena. _I ponder my strategies, potential allies and enemies for a while. A bit too late. I hear the cannons fire. The bloodbath is over, and its one for the history books. It's the first night of the games and 12 tributes are dead. It's getting later and I need to set up camp somewhere further, so I get up and start walking, ignoring my leg that screams silently in pain. On my agonizing journey, I cross something horrifying. A camp site. There is a fire, that looks like its only been put out recently, foot prints in the cold dirt, and on the ground lies a girl, skewered with a sword, blood splattered everywhere. _Oh my god.. This could be me. Camping on the ground is no longer an option. But I can't climb. _"Help…Me.." The tribute groans, with a small bloody cough. I kneel down, my instincts tell me to heal her, but I know that her injuries are far, far beyond what even I could ever hope to fix. I can't risk it, I have to move on.. _I can't just leave her here to die alone. I'd wouldn't want to go like that.. Besides, how much longer can she last? _ I don't say anything. I don't have anything to say to her. Nothing can fix any of this. Instead, I just hold her hands and mindlessly whisper soothing words. I don't look into her eyes because she can't know that I'm lying to her. She twitches and gurgles weakly, coughing blood all over my face, then her iron grip on my hand releases and I hear the deafening cannon fire. _That makes 13. _I need to move on now but the ground is definitely not an option. _I can't climb, but if I don't I could very well die just like her. _I walk through the forest cluelessly as I feel a thermal sock hit my head. I hear a gasp, and I try to look for it's source, but I find nothing. _It must be from above me…_ I look up and see a dark skinned girl who looks to be about my age, and her big golden brown eyes mark her from district 11. Rue. She tries desperately to blend into the tree, hiding behind leaves. "I can see you." I say plainly. "Don't hurt me!" She says in a high pitched voice. I giggle. "I couldn't if I wanted to. I got a 2 in training, remember?" I laugh. She seems to relax a little. "Allies?" I request. "Allies." She confirms. "I can't climb.." I confess. "Its okay, I'll help you." She says. She shimmies down the tree to where she's just above me and offers her hand. I take it and she helps me up onto the lowest branch with her. "See? Easy as pie." She says. "Kinda." I say honestly. "You just have to—" Rue begins, pulling me upwards and I cry out. "Ah!" I scream, way louder than intended. "Sorry." Rue says quietly. Rue helps me climb to a high branch and we set up camp for the night. The capitol seal appears in the air accompanied by the anthem. The faces of the boy from three, the boy from 4, the boy from 5, both from 6, both from 7, and both from 8 and 9. That means Rory is still alive. I breath a sigh of relief. Capitol seal, anthem, and out. We both decide to get some sleep, safe high in the trees. For now.


	7. Chapter 7:A new friend

**Hey readers! So this is my latest chapter... Hope you like it! Also shout out to Hungergamesfanatic! You are awesomeness! **

I wake up in the tree fork. Rue is leaned up against me, still asleep. My stomach growls and I begin to regret not listening to Haymitch and Rory, because the only thing I ate yesterday was the few nibbles of toast I forced down and ¾ of a glass of water and I only have a small pack of dried fruit and vegetables and 2 crackers in my backpack. _That surely won't last very long between the two of us. _Rue slowly awakens and sits up. "Morning," Rue says sleepily. "Morning," I reply. "How long was I asleep?" Rue asks. "Not long, I just woke up." I say. "I think it's around 8am." "Oh, good." Rue says. "We need to go down and gather, I only have a packet of dried fruit and vegetables and 2 crackers." I say honestly. "Yeah, I only have some trail mix and a handful of roots." Rue agrees. "We can't afford to waste any of our food from our packs, so it's as good as nothing." I say dryly. Rue nods in agreement and we climb back down, slowly but surely as my sprained leg burns. We reach the ground with a thud and Rue teaches me a few plants she knows are edible and I do the same. We split up and gather. I scour the arena for edible resources, picking berries, tearing leaves from trees, knocking strange fruits out of the trees and digging for roots. I paw my fingers through the fresh muddy dirt in search of roots. Later Rue and I return to our camp site but even combined our efforts are less than fruitful, but considering our food supplies may not need to last a while due to our inevitable fates. _We may as well eat while we're still alive_. Rue and I frown at our failed gathering attempt. "There's always tomorrow..." Rue says optimistically. I nod because I can't bring my lips to agree with that statement. It seems wrong to knowingly lie to my final friend, even if it is to protect her spirits. We climb back up the tree to eat. We each have a handful of the berries we picked and a cracker. We eat in silence until I break it. "Rue?" I say. "Huh?" Rue says, startled by my sudden noise. _I'm going to die, so I may as well enlighten myself a little. If I don't, I'll be taking my isolation to my grave. _"I've always wondered…What it's like in the other districts. Tell me about district 11." I say with curiosity clear in my brightened eyes and voice. Rue smiles a little at my fascination with other districts. "Well, I live slightly out of the main village in a smaller, more run-down extension of the town with my 5 younger sisters. My mother is dead and my father is very ill. It gets tough, sometimes, but I always pull through. When I'm sad, I sing with the mockingjays. Once, after my Mother died, on one of my first days on the orchards, I was quite young, and it was hot. Unbearably hot, and I was still mourning my Mother's death and trying to help my Father, who lost his job recently because he was sick and wasn't very useful, and my siblings and I were not doing well. We were hungry, soaking in our grief and on the verge of being shipped off to the local orphanage." Rue said with teary golden eyes. "I was new and I was also one of the youngest people working in the orchards, I was miserable on the ground, slowly baking, so, I grabbed a low hanging tree branch. I gripped it as hard as I could and hoisted myself up onto the low tree limb. It felt great, so I didn't stop, one branch at a time, each earning me an inch closer to happiness. Each step taking me further away from my troubles. I climbed all the way to the top, the air was thinner and the branches were flimsy and dangerous, but I loved it." Rue said with a shred of pride and happiness. "I clung to the swaying tree top and let the wind flow throw my hair. The air was no longer thick, sticky, hot and humid. It was chilly, refreshing and rejuvenating. I looked down to find I was 100 feet above district 11. My fear of heights had vanished. I could see everything from up there, my house, the town, I could even see the border. I squinted my eyes and spied a meadow, and a wooded area. Further away there was smoke belching out of a mine, distant, but making its presence known with thick black clouds." _The meadow. The woods Katniss hunts in. The coal mines. _"I watched the mockingjays fly freely throughout the open air, living much differently than the rest of the district. I wished I could be a bird, soaring over the tree-tops with not a care in the world. No games, no sickness, no death, no starving children. I stayed there a long time, forgetting my work. I saw a peacekeeper on the ground and as he angrily motioned for me to come down, I realized the mistake I had made. I glided down the tree, swinging off the branches and hit the ground with a thud. The man grabbed my arm gruffly and jerked me up and brought me to the square, maintaining an iron grip on my forearm. He threw me onto a concrete block and ties me to a post with blood-stained leather, and he toke out a leather whip 4 tails and gruesome bloody knots tied into it, and he whipped my back. My shirt was a mere few scraps of bloody fabric, and my back was in excruciating shreds. I had lost track of the number of lashes but judging by my shredded back, I think maybe 45. But before they killed me by whip, a peacekeeper stepped in. He suggested I could be useful for signaling when to start and end, and he spared me. But I couldn't work for months; my gory destroyed back stopped me. I laid on my stomach in the brutal heat, as the very flesh on my back swarmed with flies and maggots and begun to decompose. Infection had beyond set in, and I thought I was going to die. I didn't care if I died at that point. But the same mockingjays had begun to come and perch on my open bedroom window. I would sing with them and eventually, then trusted me enough to come in. I stroked their brilliant feathers and fed them the grain that I was in too much pain to force down. I sang with them, and begun to get better. Eventually, I was recovered and able to work again, because they gave me the wings I lacked." Rue says. "I work out in the orchards harvesting." She begins. "Usually high in the trees, the mockingjays still visit and sing with me everyday and they help me signal when work is done for the day with a tune." She continues. "Like this;" She says and whistles a short four note tune. "That's such a pretty song." I comment. "Music is my favorite thing in the whole wide world... I don't think I could do without it." Rue replies. "So what was your life like back in 12? What's your life like in 12?" Rue asks. I purse my lips, pondering what to say. I lower my voice to a whisper so nobody will hear me other than Rue. "Well, my Father passed away when I was only 7," I say, un-wanted tears already brimming in my eyes. "My mother, she just sort of… Fell ill. Mentally." I continue, Rue's face is already plastered with sympathy, and she notices the tears threatening to spill onto my face and puts a hand on my shoulder supportively. "We can stop talking about this, if you want." Rue offers. I wipe the tears out of my eyes and shake my head and continue. "So, my sister, who was only 11 had to support me and my mother. But she was too young to hunt in the forest alone and too young to sign up for tesserae. There was a time when we almost starved to death.. But then someone helped us. Things begun to get better and we managed pretty well. Until I was reaped, my life had been pretty good. I had a crush too.. But things took a turn for the worse for him too." I explained. It's almost dark now. "Prim, is it okay if we just eat and go to bed? I'm kind of emotionally drained." Rue said wearily. "Okay, I'm a little drained too." We each eat some roots and nuts raw. _Too risky to start a fire. I don't want either of us to end up like the dying girl from district ten. _We eat silently and go to bed. "Goodnight, Prim." Rue said. "Goodnight, Rue." I said, falling into a deep slumber, absorbing what I've learnt today.


	8. Chapter 8 Tragedy

Hey its M again! LOL username puns. Thank you so much to everybody reading today! I was in tears reading your reviews! Anyway, this is my latest chapter! Hope you like it!

_Water… _I awaken to an agonizing thirst that has made my voice hoarse. _Water.. Just one drop.. Please. Anything. _I think helplessly. Rue stirs and I realize I've been quietly mumbling 'water.'. "Huh?" Rue says. "Nothing," I say hoarsely. "Prim, I'm really thirsty.. Do you have any water?" Rue asks desperately. "No, I'm on the same page. Not a single drop." I say. "All they gave me was an empty water skin. Its as if they're mocking us." Rue says. I nod and we each eat a handful of the food from our packs. The dry trail mix and dried fruit dries my insides further. We pack up our things and climb down the tree. After a day or two in the trees, you start to feel very vulnerable on the ground. _What if we've been followed? _We split up but still stay close; there is no place for us to meet each other at. After picking berries, I paw through the dirt in search of roots. After I'm sure I'm harvested every edible plant in the arena, I search for Rue. I look everywhere and begin to panic. _Oh no… This isn't good. This isn't good. _As if on cue, I hear a cannon fire and ring throughout the arena. It takes me a second to register what just happened. _Wait.. Oh god. _I bolt into the direction I last saw Rue go."Rue!" I scream frantically. "Rue!" I scream again. "Rue!" I scream at the top of my lungs. _No answer. She's dead. No doubt. _My heart sinks and I feel something snap in my leg excruciatingly. "Ah!" I cry out in pain. I can't run any further. I stay there and begin to weep for the loss of my best friend. "Rue…" I sob. "Prim! Prim! Are you okay?" I hear a voice call out and out of the forest Rue materializes. "Rue!" I say. She doesn't run to me, she just stands and stares, eyes wider than saucers, still as a statue. "Prim, watch out!" She shouts and only now do I notice someone breathing salty ocean air on my neck and I feel a knife against my tender throat. _District four... _I futilely discreetly reach into my front pocket, but my knife is with Rue. The girl throws a long dagger at Rue and it strikes her in her chest, sticking out the other side and just missing her heart. _No! _As a last ditch effort, Rue pulls out her sling shot and a rock shard and flings it at the girl and it lodges deep into her forehead and kills her. Her grip on me releases and she falls to the ground with a thud. A cannon is fired and I rush to Rue. "Rue!" I exclaim and sit by her on the ground. "Don't worry, I can fix this.. I-I" I stutter. "No, Prim. You have to go. The careers must be nearby. I'm not going to drag you down with me. Please, go while you have the chance." Rue pleads as her tribute shirt slowly turns crimson. "No, I'm not going to leave you here." I resist. "Prim, you have to.. Please, its my dying wish." She begs. I feel tears sliding down my face and painfully nod in agreement. _If it's Rue's last wish for me to win.. _I stroke her hair comfortingly. "Goodbye, Prim." Rue whimpers with blood spilling out of her mouth with the words. "Goodbye, Rue." I say in between sobs. They're probably the hardest words I've ever had to say. I perform the three finger salute. The sign of respect in district twelve. Usually done at a funeral. I trek off into the woods and climb a tall tree. I hear Rue's cannon and I break down sobbing again. It begins to get dark and I cry myself to sleep. I don't want to see the dead tributes in the sky tonight. I can't bare to see Rue and potentially Rory's face.


	9. Chapter 9:The meltdown

**Hey guys! Sorry for killing off Rue! I was sad after that chapter too. Poor little Rue can't catch a break in any fan fics! Btw, I'm thinking of writing one about Rue's life before the games.. Hope you like this chapter! **

I awaken high in my tree and search for Rue. _Wait.. I've gone mad. Rue is…Dead. _I think to myself with a tear. _No. I will not cry. Not anymore. _My stomach growls and my throat calls out for water and only now do I realize I haven't eaten in a day and haven't drank in a really long time. My grief drowned it all out. _Water… _I climb down the tree clumsily and gather. I paw through the dirt once again, seeking out edible roots, but my hands find something much stranger. A hoof. I look up and a massive black and white horse is standing over me. I had only seen a horse once in my entire life at the chariot rides. I stand up slowly trembling and back up against a tree. The horse follows me and lowers its neck and beckons me to get on. I cautiously get on the horse. It makes an uncomfortable noise as I scramble onto the massive animal, but it stands firm. The horse stands there and does nothing. _Why won't this thing go? _I think to myself, digging my feet into the horse in frustration. The horse makes a startled noise and begins to gallop. "Whoa! This is too fast!" I say. For some reason, the horse slows down. It is now steadily walking. "Do you know where to find water?" I ask mindlessly. The horse stops and stares up at me with familiar blue eyes. Her eyes take on a look of determination and starts walking again in the opposite direction. I have no clue where we're going but I sit on its back obediently. I trust it for some reason. An odd attachment. After about an hour of trekking I begin to think things through. _Why do I trust this animal? You shouldn't trust animals in the hunger games.. They aren't real, they're… Muttations. _The foul word crosses my mind and the horse neighs, and rises on only two hooves, throwing me to the ground violently. _It's trying to kill me! _I think, but then I realize the true reason the horse panicked and threw me off. There is a long, sickening arrow sticking out of its side and blood pours from the wound, soiling the black and pure white skin. The archer is nowhere to be found. _Vanished. _The horse lies down and I sit by its side and stroke its mane, whispering reassuring words of meadows and forests to roam. The horse sits, contently as blood leaks out of the gash. Tears slide down my face freely but I don't care at all. "I'm so, so sorry.." I whisper to my dying companion in between salty bitter tears. The horse's breathing begins to slow and her beautiful intelligent eyes begin to haze. _She's fading out of this cruel world. _I stroke her face one final time and she goes limp in my arms. "No.. no.. Don't leave me here alone." I sob onto the dead horse. _Mockingjay._ I sit weeping with my head in my hands, totally mentally unhinged. After about an hour I manage to pry myself from my lost companion to search for water. _It has to be near.. _I walk mindlessly. Running from the pain that I cannot bare to face. And water turns out to be close. Too close for comfort. I walk straight off a cliff and find myself falling into darkness, into the arms of the grim reaper. _So, I guess this is it. This is how I die. I should have died long ago. Only a few more seconds left.. _I think as I reach the bottom of the abyss. But it's not rock. It's not flat ground; nothing of the sorts. Its water. I used to love swimming with Katniss in the lake in the woods outside of district twelve, but this is no ordinary water. Salt water; a better conductor. The water is electrified. I gasp and convulse uncontrollably in the shocking water. It stings my skin and I smell charred salty flesh. _Just let it stop, please. Just let me die. _The pain is excruciating. I let out a final strangled gasp as I hear a familiar male voice. "Grab my hand, Prim!" The voice yells urgently. I obediently muster up all of my strength and reach one hand in the air and feel myself being hoisted up out of the water as I fade out of consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So how'd y'all like the cliffy? Who do you think saved Prim? I know.. Soo sorry I didn't update sooner! But I have a poll for you guys! Team Peeta or team Gale? Anyway, this is my latest chapter... Hope you like it! **

I awaken on a stone ledge in a darkened abyss. I am lying on the cold stone propped up by a backpack and covered with a safety blanket. _Where.. Where am I? _It takes energy to think through my foggy mind. My body feels like its been fried and I have shooting pain all over my body. _Great, whoever saved me just saved me and left me for dead. _The pain is excruciating, but I know I need to do something. _Can't go down without a fight. _I grit my teeth and will myself to sit up. "Ah!" I hear myself cry out in pain. I clamp my teeth down on my tongue to brace myself for more pain as I attempt to stand up. The pain is unbearable and I crumple back to the ground with an excruciating thud. I quietly groan and begin to crawl. I crawl to the edge and peer over. The water sways violently and I catch a few glimpses of eels and the water begins to spark. _Electric eels. _I whimper and crawl backwards and slump against a stone wall. A shard scrapes my shoulder and I yelp weakly. I notice a cave-like tunnel beside me. A shadowy figure begins to emerge from the dark. "Prim?" The figure says worriedly. I hunker down and hide. _Trust nobody. _The footsteps boom through my ears, echoing painfully. I bite my lip.It steps into the sunlight and a see a familiar face. One I thought I'd never see again. _Rory. _My jaw drops. "R.. Rory.." I mutter in a hoarse dry voice. "Prim!" Rory says excitedly and it echoes loudly. I put my finger over my lips. "We really should keep our voices down.." I say quietly. "Right, sorry…" Rory says, rushing over and pulling me into his arms. The pressure on my cooked skin makes me yelp in pain. Rory loosens his grip. "Uh, sorry…" He says nervously. "Don't be…" I assure him. "Sorry, its just… I thought you were dead." Rory says. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah.. I heard a lot of cannons.. The careers were only going to be more powerful with Thresh on their side. I looked all over for you but I couldn't find you. Instead I found the careers. They chased me to this cliff and I had to jump." _Small world… _"My jacket sleeve caught on a rock shard and I eased down to the ledge. However, Marvel on the other hand, was determined to kill me if it was the last thing he did. He jumped and landed in the electrified water and I couldn't tell if he drowned or was simply shocked to death." He continues. "After setting up camp here, it was difficult to tell who had died from down here. I never did have the best vision…" Rory says. _He doesn't see very well. Poor Rory.. I can't imagine not being able to see my enemies, only their loud terrifying taunts. _I weakly put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "But enough about me, are you okay?" Rory asks concernedly. _In actuality I'm not okay. My mental and physical health is in shreds, but I don't want him to know that. I'm going to die anyway. If Rory is going to win, he can't focus on me. _I weakly nod. "No… Prim, you're obviously not okay. Just stay here and let me take care of you, okay?" _It's like he can read minds. _I nod hesitantly. Rory gently picks up my frail damaged emaciated form and lays me near a small fire, discreetly barely burning. He squats down and examines me, looking me up and down a few times and examining a few wounds. I hear him quietly whisper 'This isn't good…" to himself in a panicked whisper. He picks up my wounded hand and pulls out a tiny sealed metal container and tears a piece of cloth off the hem of his tribute shirt and dips it into the container and strokes it on the wound. It burns like liquid fire devouring my flesh but I know it's for the best in the end. I catch a glimpse of the label and read a familiar name. A medicine that I've heard about before, but it's not available in district twelve. But no-one can afford professional medicine anyway so it isn't sorely missed. The burning ceases and relief floods the wound and I relax. He bandages it with a strip of rough fabric. It feels strange to be the patient, rather than the doctor. He does the same to the scratch on my throat. He then offers me a canteen and a handful of tree nuts. _Water.. _My overwhelming thirst returns and I pick up the canteen impulsively and begin pouring it down my throat. I force myself to stop and pace myself due to the scarcity of drinking water in the arena. The stark cold of night sweeps away the heat and we huddle together with the safety blanket. "How'd you get all these supplies?" I ask in wonderment. "The careers. I stole it from them." Rory says. "Wow, that's pretty brave." I say. "Don't you know me?" Rory jokes with a smirk and I giggle. It falls silent and dark as we quietly eat tree nuts and raw roots that Rory gathered. "Rory…" I say quietly and hesitantly. "Huh?" Rory says, looking up into my eyes. I avoid his gaze and continue. "Did you mean it?" I ask quietly, almost hoping he couldn't hear me. "Mean what?" Rory asks innocently. "Did you mean.. The interviews." I explain. Rory looks away embarrassedly. He nods subtly. "You probably don't feel the same way…" Rory says quietly. I cup his face in my hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes and I kiss him passionately. "Wrong." I giggle. Rory looks stunned but happy. I rest my head on his shoulder and fall into a deep content slumber.


	11. Chapter 11:Sparks

Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating lately! I've been out of inspiration for the last couple of days… But its back! And I'm back too! So, yeah.. This is my latest chapter, hope you like it!

I wake up under the strange survival blanket glued to Rory by sweat. _The blistering arena heat has returned. _I struggle to sit up and glance around. "Good morning…" Rory mumbles sleepily. "Morning.." I mutter back. I push the covers on my side down to my feet and hoist myself upwards. Rory has fallen back asleep. _Did he stay up all night protecting me? That boy is going to kill himself because of me. _ I tip toe under the overhang where rain water steadily drips down and catch a few drops in the palm of my hand and gulp them down. I weakly pace silently around our small space. Rory wakes up and chimes in. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Just thinking…" I reply vaguely. "About what?" Rory replies flirtingly. "Why." I stated plainly, not as a question, but a statement. "Um, that's a bit of a broad term." Rory joked. "Why you love me." I clarified. "Um… I don't really know." Rory says confusedly. "The first thing that comes to your mind. Anything." I say. "Oh, well okay…" Rory says shyly. "Well… I remember the first day I saw you, it was… Instantaneous. It was a chilly late December, and I heard the sirens signaling a mining accident. Even at age 7 I knew what those sirens meant. Gale had came and got me and Vick from school and we were going to meet up with my Mom at the mines. It was a rainy cloudy day and the puffs of pure black smoke, the smell of blood and heat and the wails of mourning citizens overwhelmed me. I rubbed the coal dust out of my eyes futilely and scanned the crowd. I spotted a single blonde head of hair standing out from the dark haired crowd. The golden hair glistened in the little light that was able to over power the clouds shrouding the sun and the thick, black sickly fog belching from the mines. The small beam of light seemed only to gleam over you, and the crowd instantly disappeared, taking with it the brunette seam girl and middle-aged woman that stood by you. I just stood there gazing upon your perfect features; Crystal blue eyes, golden angelic hair, your innocently beautiful face. I was head over heels in love. Nothing mattered but you. I was shaken out of my day dream by a grief-filled sob as the last load of survivors hobbled out of the elevator coughing up smoke and my focus returned. I searched the crowd, frantically seeking my Father, but He wasn't there. He was dead. I broke down sobbing and through my tear-filled eyes I spotted your beautiful face, and by the look in your eyes I knew you had lost someone too. Since then, I never stopped thinking about you. Gale introduced me to you, but I never had the courage to tell you how I feel until now." Rory says. "Wow…" I reply and kiss him. Our romantic moment is interrupted by angry screams. "Gah! I'll kill you!" A male voice yells. "Not if I do first!" A girl shrieks. We look up and hear shuffling and I stand on my tip toes to see what's going on. At the opposite edge of the abyss, Glimmer and Thresh, both battered and bloody, killing each other. "This ends here!" Thresh shouts with a blow to Glimmer's face. He shoves her backwards off the edge and she screams and locks her manicured fingers around Thresh's throat and pulls him over with her. They scream and kick, still battling in mid-air and soar past our ledge ignorantly and land in the foamy electrified water as eels lunge at them. They convulse and twitch but still slice at each other and throw powerful blows and attempt to drown each other. I bury my face into Rory's chest and he strokes my hair comfortingly. With a loud electrical crack and visible electricity in the air the water ripples, waves and splashes up at us and tosses Glimmer and Thresh into the air and they land in the deadly water limp, and their grips on each other's wind-pipes releases and the water foams dark red and Glimmer and Thresh sink beneath the surface. 2 cannons fire and ring through my ears. "Is it over?" I whimper. Rory nods seriously and I pry myself off of Rory and slump against the rock wall, terrified. "It's okay, Prim. It'll be okay. You'll be home soon, I promise." Rory soothes. I sit traumatized against the bone-chilling stone and quietly eat some dried beef Rory had in his pack. I sit against the abyss wall and cry myself to sleep as Rory holds me. _When will the killing end?_


	12. Chapter 12:Fatal Effect

I am SO SO SO SORRY for not updating sooner, but here it is finally. Hope you like it!

I stand in a deserted wedding chapel wearing a ragged ripped and torn white lacey dress that falls to my ankles. A tuxedoed hand reaches out with a large elegant bouquet of soft yellow roses. _Primroses. _I accept the flowers graciously and naively pull the flowers to my nose and sniff them and I am taken aback by poisonous gases. I jerk my head backwards instinctively to avoid the gas but the flowers have latched onto my face with sharp serrated stinging teeth. They reach an unbreakable iron grip on my flesh and my skin begins to shred but the serrated teeth don't lose their footing on my disintegrating face. The world spins frantically and blood dims my vision and a coppery taste fills my mouth. _Internal bleeding._ The flower pulls me in with incredible force, devouring me. As I fade out I hear a faint whisper, and blood pours down my face. I snap awake to find rain water dripping down my face rather than blood and I breathe a sigh of relief. _Rain water. Precious rain water. Not blood. _I glance over to our small pile of supplies. Nearly depleted. _Oh no. We have to leave our safe spot. The tributes' blind spot. _Rory seems to have been reading my mind once again, and chimes in. "Prim, I gotta go…. Our supplies are depleted. We can't hide forever…" Rory says hesitantly.My mind races through many different bizarre scenarios of what could happen to Rory and I once we can no longer hide. "No. I'm going with you." I fuss. "Prim…" Rory pleads subtly. "I'll be fine!' I protest. "Prim, please, stay. I'll be back soon." Rory says, turning to climb the treacherous overhang. I grab his shoulder. "No. I'm going with you, Rory. I'm not letting you go alone." I say stubbornly. "Prim, please, please stay.. It's too dangerous. I'm not letting you get hurt." Rory says with an intense look in his eyes. "Too bad. I'm going." I state with a smirk. Rory looks at me with a worried pleading look as a last ditch effort to no avail. Rory pulls me closer and kisses me. "Promise me you'll be careful?" He pleads. "Promise." I confirm. I struggle onto the rocks with Rory's help and slowly scale the treacherous abyss. I peek over and I'm blinded by sunlight. I didn't really think I'd see the sunlight again when I jumped over the ledge. My eyes adjust painfully and we trek through the arena, gathering along the way. We reach the lake, where what is left of the career pack is camping out. Judging by the sun, it seems to be pretty early in the morning; 5 or 6 am probably. I hear faint snores coming from a robust-looking tent. We tip toe over towards the pyramid of supplies and grab as much as we can silently. Suddenly, I feel my boot touch something, but it's too late now. The tip of my boot persists onto a small twig, snapping it loudly. _We're both dead. Done. Nothing we can do. _The snoring ceases. The tent unzips slightly and a pair of chocolate brown eyes peek out._ Clove. _The tent further silently unzips and reveals her twisted grin. I stand, still as a statue, too afraid to move. As if I didn't move, she couldn't see me. But she can. She charges towards me and I try to run but I simply cannot. I stand without movement and brace myself for the end. "No!" Clove readies a terrifying dagger and plunges it in, but I barely feel anything. I take a deep breath and open my eyes and look down to the area where the knife should be, but only a mere scrape is to be found. A feeling of dread overwhelms me. But now I realize what happened during the moment when I closed my eyes and prepared for the end. Someone else was prepared too, though. Rory has sacrificed himself for me, stepping in front of me and taking the blade that was meant for my blood. _Rory, no… _Clove begins laughing hysterically, sickening me to the core.Rory groans and slashes at Clove with his pocket knife, slitting her throat while she was caught off-guard laughing. Clove's cannon fires. _Arrogance can kill quicker than a knife. _"Rory!" I squeak. Rory topples to the ground with a thud. I kneel down beside him sobbing. "Prim…" Rory says weakly. "Rory… Why did you do it? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? I should be the one dying, not you!" I blubber in between salty tears. "I love you." Rory says plainly, tears threatening to spill over onto his face. "Don't cry, Prim." Rory says sadly, wiping away the tears on my face with his thumb. He brushes a hair away from my face. "It'll be okay, Prim. Trust me." Rory assures me weakly. I rest my head on his chest one last time, sobbing hysterically. I desperately try to think of any form of comfort. _Singing… _I recall how when I was younger, when I was feeling sad and depressed, I would wait until there was nobody around to hear me and sing. All sorts of songs my Father had taught me, but one stood out to me the most. I had the worst stage-fright. I couldn't sing except in the utmost privacy, but I don't care anymore. I try to pull myself together and catch my breath. _Be strong… For Rory. _I start to quietly sing in a quiet, whimper-like voice.

_Just close your eyes, _Rory's shirt is drenched red and he is barely lucid, but still there.

_The sun is going down, _As hard as I try, tears start to stream freely down my cheeks.

_You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now. _My voice starts quivering.

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe… and… Sound. _Rory struggles to stay conscious for this final song.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling everything is on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on. _

I start sobbing because Rory and I will never have a happy ending. This is as close as it gets. We'll never get married in the meadow, just the two of us. We'll never have children and grow old together, like in my day-dreams. This is where it ends. Bitter tears flood down but I must finish this song.

_Hold on,_

_To this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone,_

_Gone. _

The final words of the melody are quiet and choked by tears. Rory's breathing has become labored, all the warmth has left his body and he's trembling involuntarily. "I'll love you forever." Rory says passionately in a pained voice that tells me it took all his strength to say that. Rory's grip on me recedes and he inhales weakly, and the faint rising and falling of his chest ceases. "I love you, Rory! Please don't go!" I squeak. _Boom! _Rory's cannon fires, and my worst fears are confirmed; I've lost Rory forever. "No! Rory! No! Don't go! Don't leave me here alone, Rory!" I squeal through sobs. The mockingjays that have been echoing my sad song fall utterly silent. A hovercraft bearing the capitol seal approaches. I throw myself over his dead body pathetically. "No! You can't take him from me!" I shriek at the sky like a mad man. My nails tear the blood-stained fabric of his shirt and I put the remnant in my pocket. I Slump down sobbing. "Rory… no… Rory…" I mumble indistinctly. Rory is gone. A silver claw drops down and hoists Rory's corpse from the arena. "No!" I scream futilely. Rory is dead and gone. Irretrievable. I stumble upwards, sobbing and slowly trek away from the horrifying scene. I deliberately set up camp on the ground, out in the open, hoping Cato will come and kill me, but he doesn't. I cry myself to sleep, clutching the small piece of fabric in my hand like a life-line.


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle

Hey, I was bored one day so I decided to do a one-shot on how I think the 74th annual Hunger Games would have ended if Katniss had fainted and never volunteered for prim, sending her into the hunger games. It's a one or two-shot right now, but if you guys enjoy it and request it I'll write the rest of it... It's already nagging my mind to be written. Thoughts are in italic. Enjoy!

As lovely as the flower for which she was named

From the point of view of Primrose Everdeen.

I sit on a hollowed green rotted log. I have far too much in common with it right now. I decide to gather and roast some wild roots for dinner. _I'm gathering just like you Katniss, Aren't you proud of me?_ I think hollowly to myself, as if she could hear me. Ordinarily, I wouldn't dare start a fire, but we're at an end game point and I have nothing to lose. I'm dead anyway. I suppose I'm not exactly sure how I got here. I refused to play the game by the rules designed by the wretched disgusting capitol. My renewed burning hatred of the Capitol reminds me of my sister and saddens me. I never even killed a tribute... I just couldn't. Never will. And yet I find myself in the final two in the Hunger Games preparing to face Cato. So many worthier opponents than myself, so many dead children whose blood is left smeared across the arena trained their entire life only to be shipped off to their deaths in the Hunger Games, a pointless game designed to entertain rich Capitol scum. Home seems so close, yet so far away. It would be foolish of me to believe I could win. It's unthinkable for me to some how over-power the monstrous Cato. Considering how many times I've narrowly thwarted death traps created by both Gamemakers and tributes alike, escaping the jaws of death, defying it, really. Due to that, I doubt he will show me a shred of mercy. I've seen Him kill before. I don't even think He's capable of showing it. These sick games always bring out the worst in otherwise innocent children. I am no longer Primrose Everdeen it seems. More like a creation of the Capitol; A mutt. These unsettling thoughts weighing on my mind are interrupted by loud, heavy footsteps obnoxiously shuffling through crackling leaves. He's clearly not trying to stay hidden, nor am I. I'm ready to die. Prim may have had the will to live, to go on. However she isn't here anymore, gone forever. _This is it; this is how I will die_. If only I could tell Katniss, Mother and the Hawthorns how much they meant to me, and say goodbye one last time. I wish it could be private and peaceful, a quiet suicide. I shudder at the word. _Could that be Katniss' fate if I die? I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost her. She was more than a big sister to me, she was everything._ I stand up shakily and find myself 10 feet away from Cato. He isn't moving, merely standing there motionless, staring me down with piercing blue eyes that eerily mirror mine. _It's almost over. _I catch his gaze and look into his eyes, desperately seeking out some sign of deeply buried emotion or mercy, but all I find is emptiness. "Hello, Cato." I say in a cold, stiff voice through gritted teeth. "Hey there, Prim." He says mockingly. The way he uses my nick name disgusts me. _Repulsive. _I should just fall limp to the ground and let him kill me, denying him the pleasure of an unwilling kill. But some kind of animal-like instinct ignites in me and I bolt. I can run very fast for a long time, its one of my assets I can thank for my life. I don't even look back to see if he's catching up with me. I just keep sprinting as if I was running a never-ending marathon. We reach near the edge of the arena, and I still have a decent lead on him but I know I will soon be cornered by the force field if I don't do something, the arena isn't endless. Trapped, consumed by this horrid death trap. I spot some grass that seems as if it's pressed up against something powerful and I know it's the force field. I panic and make a very sharp turn and almost trip but catch myself to avoid being cornered in, but I can't slip up like that again, I can't afford to stumble. It simply cannot happen. I lead him to the cornucopia in hopes of acquiring some type of weapon as a last ditch attempt to win this. _Maybe if I could get my hands on a sharp knife and distract him I could slit his throat... No, Prim. You're not a murderer like him. You're better than that. _He's glowing bright red, sweaty and totally exhausted, but I too am beginning to tire and have to stop sooner or later. _He's getting a lot closer... I can't go much further. No, no, no, no... _I think right as he gruffly grabs me by the shoulders, yanks me back then slams me into the cornucopia, hard. All of my drive and will to live and fight to see another sunrise instantly drains as I slide down the blood-slick cornucopia and slump against it, defeated. I lie there waiting for death. _Why am I not dead? What's going on? _I wait for Cato to bring down his heavy sword on me, embedding it deeply into my skull and just end it all. Unfortunately, Cato has other plans. He wants to cherish and savor this one last kill of the games. I wince thinking of his possible murderous, torturous plans. _What will he do first? Cut off my face and keep it for some kind of sick souvenir? Carve and slice patterns into my delicate flesh? Split open my veins one at a time, from the least important to the most important until I'm a bloody lifeless mess? _He pulls out a cruel, horrifying dagger from his pack and I violently flinch. "Ha! The pretty little flower is afraid of this worthless knife?" Cato mocks, holding the knife close to my face as I weakly squirm. "Funny, I thought you'd love it, because it's small and worthless, just like you." He says, his tone growing viscous and menacing. He presses the knife to my throat teasingly. "What are you waiting for? Just kill me already!" I shout tauntingly. _I'm ready for this nightmare to be over, one way or another. _"Haha! Not so fast, flower girl. I'm not letting you off that easily, and besides, the real fun has only just begun." He says, his maniacal face twisting into a sick grin. _Fun. The way he uses that harmless word in reference to murdering innocent children sickens me to the core and sends deep chills down my spine. _"Wouldn't want to spoil all your 'Fun'." I mock, my tone dripping in disgust. He picks up a jagged rock and smashes it against my face, sending my nose flooding with blood as well as crushing part of my jaw and knocking a few teeth out. _I guess that eliminates talking him out of it as a possibility. Not that I believed I could convince him of anything anyway, it's pointless, He knows no end to his brutality. _"Its over, Princess." He says in a now deadly serious tone. He then decides to stop holding back. He begins to dismember my small fragile body in an unbearably painful, torturous slow way using many different weapons belonging to dead careers such as; Swords, Clove's knives, Marvel's spears and some strange painful unknown weapons from glimmer. _At least he didn't use a bow and arrow. That would be the physically painless way to go, but the emotional pain would be unbearable. _He slices everywhere, working from minor injuries to serious one for a more prolonged agonizing death. _Oh god, please just let it be over. _In my seemingly final moments, I slip into deep thought. _I'm as good as a Doctor back home in district twelve, but I can't think of a way to kill him instantly without much strength... I've always been trained to heal and repair, rather than destroy and condemn... Think, Primrose, this is your last chance. _Then it hits me. A rather common fate down in the mines is the typical mine explosion like the one that killed my Father, but we also learn about other isolated mine accidents. Once, on a field trip down to the mines, my friend Mason was staring at the cave ceiling. He spotted a loose clump of coal. He just started at it for a while, trying to figure out what to do with it when it came crashing down and hit his nose at just the right angle to kill him instantly. The lump of coal wasn't very big, probably a pound at the most, but there's a certain angle at which when you punch someone in the nose with even weak force, it will push the nose into the brain, causing death instantly and painlessly. _If only I could get him to let his guard down a little, I could gather all the strength left in my weak body and try to punch him at the right angle... But He might expect struggle while I'm still alive. I must fake my own death before my imminent actual death takes me. _I convulse on the ground, slow then still. Cato laughs maniacally, throwing his head back. _The perfect angle for a direct blow. _I muster up all the strength from my drained, nearly lifeless body and punch him in the nose as hard as possible in my incredibly weak state. Cato silences, makes one last strangled gasp for air, then his head lolls back and he falls backwards as a cannon fires. "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you the Victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms throughout the arena. The mockingjays pick up his voice, but quickly silence as a hovercraft materializes. I step onto the ladder and I am frozen and airlifted out of the arena. As I begin to black out due to extensive blood loss, I try to digest what just happened. _I did it, I'm going home. But was it worth it? I will live to see another day, yes, but at what cost? I was an innocent honest 12 year old entering the arena, and I'm a murderer leaving it. Fully stripped of my innocence and dignity. Perhaps nobody really wins in these disgusting games that we play. Maybe the victors are just sad hollow beings only kept alive to remind us what may happen at the Capitol's hands if we ever rebel again._

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the reviews if I should write the rest of Prim's experience in the Hunger Games.


	14. Chapter 14: Where am I?

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long last time! This is my latest chapter, hope you like it!

I awaken on a strange stiff bed in a sterile white room with dreary grayish lighting. _Where am I? What happened? Where is my family? Where's Rory?! _I hear a faint periodic beeping sound. _I'm in a hospital. _I think to myself in wonderment; we never had anything like this in district twelve. I don't have time to gawk over medical science right now. I need some answers. I look down to my beaten, bloodied and broken body. Blood has seeped through the bandages and stitches that cover my body. I am thinner than I have ever been before. My ribs are cracked and bruised and it's extremely painful to move. Blood has glued a strip of gauze to my forehead. Surprisingly, I am unrestrained. I guess they figure I'm too weak to move, which they may be correct about. I glance to a mirror on the wall. _Wait… Two-way glass! They're spying on me! _I struggle and fidget, trying to get up. I feel a cold unfamiliar liquid seeping into my vein. _They're… They're trying to drug me! _ I flail weakly but stubbornly and rip the IV out of my wrist, spraying blood and morphling everywhere. People in gray scrubs rush into the room. Several call out in a panic. I have burned the last of my energy to the ground, and now have no choice but to lie there totally helpless. They scramble around me, checking stitches and bandages. They return the IV to my wrist and the morphling persists in entering my blood-stream and knocking me out cold.

? POV

I wake lying on a freezing stainless steel operating table. I squirm and try to free myself and find I am in metal restraints. I remember learning about this place in school – A hospital. But they disappeared from district twelve ages ago. No one there could afford any medical treatment – If we were sick, and there wasn't a cure an apothecary carried, we just died. The only places you can hope to find a hospital nowadays would be in the capitol. I've heard there's a few in the richer districts too. But I had always imagined more noise in a hospital. This one feels eerily quiet and stark. That thought is just crossing my befuddled mind when it's interrupted by an ironic noise. An elderly man cackling evilly. None other than president Snow storms into the room, finely dressed as ever with a single white rose in his lapel, laughing arrogantly. _Prim… _ "Where's Prim?!" I bark at him. "Silly peasant, that is for me to know and you to find out…" He hisses at me. "What have you done to Prim, you filthy pig?!" I bark at him viscously. He just laughs in my face. "Allow me to enlighten you, Rory…"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Don't worry, y'all will get some more information on Rory… But I decided to make you wait because I am evil… MWAHAHAHA! Nah I'm not very happy with that chapter to be honest, I'm thinking of pulling it… It kinda sucks. Also, I wrote a two-shot about Prim's death from Rory's POV Anyway, this is my latest chapter. Enjoy!

Weeks later…

Primrose Everdeen is deemed well enough to leave the ICU clinic.

A vaguely familiar blonde-haired blue-eyed man in the same gray clothing I've seen everyone wearing in this strange place wheels me to an unknown destination. _Where am I…? The Capitol? No, too dull. District 12? Not a chance. Where am I? _I demand an answer from myself but none appears. "Who are you?" I ask the man. "Your medical assistant." The man answers curtly. "Name?" I inquire. "Peeta Mellark." He says shyly. I remember that name vaguely. He gave Katniss and I bread after Father died.My tone softens slightly, but stays sharp and distrustful. "And where exactly are you taking me?" I ask. He hesitates and seems to ponder what to say to me. "Some people would like to see you." He answers vaguely. This tells me he's hiding something from me, but I decide to cut him some slack and save my berating for whatever "people" I am going to see. Surely they deserve it ten thousands times more than he does. He wheels me past a very thick heavy metal door that slams louder than a cannon. I cringe at the thought of another tribute dying, and one cannon closer to my death. I shake my head and dismiss it as a delusion of the mind. I glance downwards. On my wrist swings a loose safety orange paper bracelet reading '_Mentally Disoriented' _and another in green reading '_Temporarily psychically disabled_.' Which means they believe that my body and mind is broken. I would take offense to this, but I simply don't care at all anymore. However in some small way I'm actually very happy to see these important people. I can finally get some answers as they've been totally keeping me in the dark. Peeta wheels me to the edge of a table packed with strange people. At the head of the table sits a stern gray haired woman in a skirt suit. Along the sides of the table are some odd faces and a few familiar ones. My eyes go down the sides of the table. The only ones I know personally are Gale and Peeta, but a few others I recognize as victors from previous games. I decide to speak up. "Where's Rory?" I press. The others exchange worried looks and a few whisper to each other. "Where's my sister?" I continue. "Where the hell am I?" I demand, thoroughly agitated and confused. A man in a dark brown tweed suit with tan leather elbow patches clears his throat, drawing all eyes to him. "I believe I can answer that." He says. "You see, Primrose you've endured the hunger games. The main psychological issue with that is post-traumatic stress. It can do some strange things to a person's mind, especially at a young age." He says in an impersonal voice. A feeling of dread comes over me and the hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand up. "Now, we're not calling you crazy in anyway, but we believe you are suffering from grief-triggered amnesia." He says courtly. I remember that condition. Back in district 12, we called that 'Widow's deliria'. And there was no cure for it. Mother had something of the sorts, only it caused her to block out her world, not her memories. But there's no way I have that disease – I would be able to tell. "What do you mean?" I say angrily. "Rory is dead." Chimes in another man. The tears flood down my face uncontrollably. I jump out of my wheel-chair and storm out of the room sobbing. "_Rory is dead." _The phrase echoes through my mind. _Rory is dead? No, no, no, no! It can't be! It's all a lie! It has to be! _As I charge through hallways and end up in an open lobby area, everyone begins to stare. I feel their eyes set on me and I dash away desperately searching for a hiding place. I find myself in a closet wall to wall with cleaning supplies; Mops, brooms, buckets, rags, soap, glass cleaner and bleach. I slam the door with a loud thud that echoes in my ears at a million decibels. _Cannons. _I slump against the smooth freezing concrete wall and count the noises psychotically. _1… 2…3…4…5…6…7… Seven tributes. _I tremble at the horrifying thought that has been brought to the very front of my consciousness. _Rory… _I bite my lip in distress. _They're lying to you, Prim. Don't believe them! _I try to convince myself, but the memories flood back to me in an instant. The bloodbath. Rue. The mockingjay. The abyss. _Rory… Oh god, its true! _I wriggle my wrist out of one of my paper bracelets and twist it around the door handle leaving a small loop. I reach to my left and grab a random broom handle and thread it through the loop furiously. I bury face in a filthy rag to smother my sobs. _He's gone. Gone forever. I can't go on without Rory. He can't be gone! _But he is. _Why him?! It should've been me! _I wallow in my grief and fallen tears. _I'm so sorry, Rory… _I think to myself, trying to reach him. The door handle moves slightly back and fourth. The wiggling stops and is replaced by an anxious knock. "Prim, you okay in there?" A voice calls out. I want to ignore whoever is on the other side of that door, but I know better than to do that. They'll just send me back to the hospital and hope my mental issues work themselves out. I'm not going back to the hospital. "Yeah…" I reply hesitantly. I slowly get up and remove the make-shift broom handle lock. The door flies open and I'm greeted with a concerned face. "Are you okay? You ran off and nobody could find you." Peeta says. I nod antisocially. "Good," He replies. "They asked me to show you your apartment you'll be living in." He says. "Okay…" I say hesitantly. He gestures for me to follow him and I comply. We step into an industrial elevator and arrive at the top floor. I follow him down dreary narrow hallways until he stops in front of a specific door marked '_806'_. Peeta opens the door and follows me into the apartment. All of the walls are a stark white and the basic furniture is a light gray. The lighting is dreary and grayish as it is in most of this strange place. One bedroom, a bathroom and a small living room/kitchen. He leads me into the bedroom and atop the bed sits none other than Buttercup, guarding his domain. I run over to the bed and scoop him up into my arms. To know that there's still someone that truly does love me unconditionally makes me feel like I'm not totally alone in this cruel oppressive world. Peeta smiles a little. "Buttercup is allowed outside to hunt. The apartment is fully stocked with everything you need and I'll come get you at dinner time." He says, gesturing to a small window. "I'll check on you later. My apartment is just across the hall if you need me." He says, making his way back to his apartment. As he waves, I notice something strange. Small purple writing. _Why would he write on his arm like that? _I question, but I decide to ignore it. I lie down on the stiff mattress above the blanket and sheets as Buttercup naps at my side peacefully. The lightness provided by Buttercup disappears and the full weight of my grief and confusion slams down on me like a cinder block. _I'll never see Rory again. Never again will I feel the comfort I feel when I'm in his arms. Never again will I feel his lips pressed against mine. Never again will I love…_ My head lolls back further in despair and I hear the crunch of crumpling paper. I sit up alertly and turn to find a small envelope marked '_**Primrose Everdeen'**_. I shudder at the thought of the one slip of paper that sent me into the hunger games to fight for my life, but I proceed in opening it. I slip my fingernails under the flap and rip it open precisely. A letter, printed on blotchy recycled paper unfolds.

'_Primrose Everdeen_

_The district 13 doctors have diagnosed you with amnesia. It's critical for you to know your past, so to resolve this issue we have sent you this message in hopes to recover your memory in any way._ _You are now in district 13 due to the recent fire-bombing and destruction of your home district, district 12. You were selected to compete in the 74__th__ annual hunger games. Your significant other, Rory Hawthorne was killed by another tribute. Rory successfully killed the tribute leaving only 2 tributes left in the arena. After enduring easily fatal wounds you managed to kill the other tribute, naming you victor of the 74__th__ hunger games. With the aid of some of our rebel spies in the Capitol, we were able to get you out of the Capitol's reach. Your family wasn't quite as fortunate. Your sister, Katniss Everdeen was taken by the Capitol when she attempted to volunteer to take your place in the hunger games. Your Mother died in the fire-bombing. We extend our condolences to you in your grief. Peeta Mellark is to help you while you are still recovering. He will show you where you will have your daily schedule temporarily tattooed onto your forearm. You are to follow this schedule as precisely as possible. I will see you in command tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_President of district 13,_

_Alma Coin'_

_She didn't even have the nerve to say it to my face_. I start trembling violently and hot salty tears pour down my face. I brace up against the wall, rocking back and fourth like a crazy person. _District 12 is gone forever… Rory is dead… My Sister is in the hands of the Capitol… My Father is dead… And now my Mother is dead too. _I am all alone. _Oh God!_

_No! NO! NO! This can't be happening! _I cram my fist in my mouth and scream, as loud as I can. I retract into a fetal position shaking and biting my tongue until it bleeds. I begin to hyperventilate. My energy drains and I lie there in agony. I glance upwards to the small window that Buttercup comes and goes through and I see it. A few nightlock berries, growing in defiance of the cold and ashes. _This is my way out. _I pluck them gently and seat them in the palm of my hand. I stare down at my deadly salvation, and raise the berries to my lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! The hunger games was released on DVD on my birthday! How weird… I also sent in my application to be an extra in 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire' the sequel so I'm nervous I really hope that they pick me… Anyways, this is my latest chapter, hope you like it! Also, shout out to Hungergamesfanatic and hungergameslover1998! You guys are awesome!

I open my mouth to welcome the nightlock and my much desired death, but something phases me. I spy a familiar man donning a district 13 military uniform walking through the hall through the cracked door. _Rory…? _I shake my head to clear the delusion brought on by grief. _Gale. _A face I really don't want to see right now. I carry on and raise the berries to my lips once again. _We can be together now, Rory. Forever. _I take a deep breath and let a tear roll down my cheek. I open my mouth and place the first berry on my tongue when a deafening crash startles me and causes me to spill the nightlock. I glance to the tiny window and find that it's merely thunder from a brewing storm. I relax and begin to pick up the berries when my door slowly opens, revealing Gale on the other side. I scramble to recollect the berries and get them into my mouth before he can stop me but my motor skills have suffered a bit from my injuries. Gale recognizes these berries. "Prim! What are you doing?!" He shouts in a panic, swatting the berries from my hands. Before I can do anything I watch them being squashed underneath Gale's heavy boot. The juice stains the rough pale carpet a purplish red. "That's nightlock!" He exclaims. "I know." I say quietly. Nearby foot steps thunder down the halls audibly and Peeta shows up, panting slightly. "Are you guys okay? What happened?" He asks. I stare at Gale pleadingly. "Nothing…" Gale says dryly. "Are you sure? I heard screaming, and—" Peeta inquires in a startled voice but I cut him off. "I'm okay… I- I was… Dreaming, and I had a nightmare." I say shakily. "Oh… Okay." Peeta says calmly. "We should get down to the cafeteria…" Gale says awkwardly. "Yeah." I agree. I follow Peeta and Gale to a massive cafeteria. I sit with Gale at the table assigned to the Hawthorns. We all briefly get up to have some kind of grayish slop paired with green mush that has the texture of rotten meat spilled onto our scratched stainless steel. I look up briefly and spot a familiar face on the other side of the counter. _Sae? _ I think to myself, but make it an effort not to make any eye contact. I glance back as I walk away and notice that she does a double take, but ultimately ignores me. I walk back to the table wordlessly and begin to shovel the unappetizing food down my throat. After I'm done eating I slip off into the crowd and discard my tray into a bin and discreetly walk off towards my apartment, but not before stealing a steak knife and slipping it into my back pocket. I glance down at my arm. '_18:30 Reflection' …Perfect…_ I reach my apartment, and open the door and walk in and settle onto the stiff couch. As soon as I relax into privacy, I burst into tears inconsolably. _Rory's dead! My Sister is dead! My Mom is dead! My Dad is dead! They're… They're all gone. Gone. _Buttercup curls up beside me. I feel my back pocket rip open. _What the… The knife! I forgot about the knife! _I pull the knife out of the fabric and observe it in the palm of my hand through salty blurry tears, and press it to my arm, again. And again. And again. And again. I look down upon my wrists, which there are now bleeding slits all over. _Rory… _I don't stop crying. I wrap a piece of crumpled paper around each of my wrists. It bleeds through the paper easily. I crawl onto the unfamiliar bed and cry myself to sleep, hoping I'll bleed to death before I wake up.


End file.
